Aircraft engines typically require manual or automated assembly operations to ensure proper installation and accurate connection of sensors to channels of the engine's controller. Engines are sometimes provided with more sensors of a particular type than control channels exist in the controller, some sensors being connected to the controller while others are left as unconnected spares, the spare sensors remaining disconnected from the controller until, for example, failure of a connected sensor must be remedied. However, where the sensors are not all provided in identical locations or measure data identically, the engine controller must be connected to the correct sensors (and unconnected to the intended spares) in order to correctly interpret received data. Thus, additional care is needed during assembly to ensure that the correct sensors are connected, and the intended spares remain unconnected, to the controller.
There is therefore a need for improved systems and methods for control of gas turbine engines.